Becoming Somebody New
by Justalostflutterby
Summary: Becoming Somebody New; is a story based around the couple of Michael/Claire. Claire gets caught up in one of Amelie&Oliver's plans and guess whose humanity goes out the window? Clairebear's. Her whole being is transformed into a completely different creature. A vampire. How will the Glass House handle this? And who is there to help her along the way? Michael Glass. R&R! x
1. The Trap

_So Pretty, So Smart  
>Such A Waste Of A Young Heart...<em>

_**Satellite Heart**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Claire's Pov:**

Oliver rang me as I sank down onto the sofa after a long day at Myrnin's lab, the last thing I needed was more vampires around me. I groaned as I opened up the message:

_**"Come to Common Grounds now if you want to live." **_Well, one thing was certain. He didn't have to be rude about it. And since when did Oliver _text? _I shrugged and grabbed my bag with my usual weapons in it and left the Glass House.

Maybe I should tell Shane where I'm going or tell someone where I'm going. No, it would get into a massive argument and they would want to come with me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket again:  
><em><strong>"Come alone." <strong>_Said Oliver, I nodded and walked faster to Common Grounds. The cold Texas air whipped against me, making me gasp and cross my arms in a failed attempt to keep the wind from freezing me to death.

I saw someone. A few feet or so in front of me, just standing there. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, he turned towards me and I realized that it was Myrnin. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards him.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I asked, he smiled, fangs and all when he looked at me in the eyes. It wasn't a nice smile either. My mind was telling me to run, run away from the monster before me. But my body wouldn't follow those orders.

"Doing as I was told," he whispered as he dashed in front of me. I screamed instantly, his teeth slowly sank into my neck. I struggles against him and managed to get a stake out of my bag from behind me, I stabbed him in the back slyly. He yelped and stumbled backwards.

I clasped a hand over the bite mark and whimpered, feeling weak from loss of blood. Myrnin fell to the floor, temporarily paralysed. I looked around the street and was pinned down on the floor by somebody. I realised seconds later that it was Oliver.

I struggled with all I had against him and he whispered in my ear, so close that I could feel his cool breath. "Welcome to the darker side of Morganville, young Claire." He bit his wrist and shoved his blood into my mouth, I screamed against his wrist, knowing what was happening to me. No! I would not be a vampire! I couldn't!

Shane would hate me forever! NO! I fought and fought until I couldn't move any more. Oliver drained the rest of my blood and I blacked out slowly, staring up at the sky in his arms. They planned this...All of them did.

They were all in on it together.

It was a trap and I fell for it. Shane, Michael and Eve would have no idea where I went. I was such an idiot. The last thought that I hung onto was in fact a person. One person.

Shane.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! XoXo God Bless!<p> 


	2. Everything Will Change

Chapter Two: Everything Will Change

_Nothing goes as planned,  
>Everything will break,<br>People say "Goodbye"  
>In their own special way...<em>

_...Everything will change,  
>Nothing stays the same,<br>Nobody is perfect,  
>Oh, but everyone is to blame...<em>__

_**In My Veins - Andrew Belle**_

* * *

><p><span>Claire's Pov:<span>

My eyes flew open and I coughed, air filling them again. I rolled over onto my front, thinking I was going to be sick.

"Oh please don't throw up on my new carpet. I just got this room renovated." Oliver. My head snapped up at him as he walked towards me. My mind was screaming at me, pain was inflicted all over me. He did this to me. Oliver did this to me. His blood was inside of me. Forever.

He was holding something that I needed desperately. Blood. It was only a small amount but it would change everything. Vampires needed blood to survive and now I was one, I needed it. It made me want to throw up.

The thought of killing an innocent human. But the vampire side of me took over and told be that it was okay. That I should do it. My instincts were screaming at me like mad.

I was thinking too much at once, I couldn't think anymore. I wanted to go back to the dark place. The place where there was nothing. No pain. No thoughts. No life. No light. Only darkness. It seemed like heaven compared to this.

"Drink, Claire!" Oliver ordered, he was holding the blood about ten centimetres away from my lips. All I had to do was drink it like it was coffee. That's right. Coffee...That's what it was. That's all it will ever be to me.

I pushed him away furiously, "NO!" I screamed, my mind was telling me to stop. That this wasn't possible. Blood; was from humans. I was human. I couldn't be a vampire. No, no, no, no, no...

I used the wall to help me up and I could feel tears starting to form behind my eyes. Oliver blurred in front of me,holding the blood tightly in his hand. My eyes flared up into his and he returned the glare, clearly not happy with me and _no-one _wanted to piss off Oliver. No matter how nice he may seem behind that Coffee-bar. He's a bastard.

"I have been given an order, Claire. If you do not do this then there will be consequences." He informed me, awfully politely to my surprise. I would have thought that he would have shook the room with his rage. Like usual. But he knew that I wouldn't do anything that he told me to do with attitude.

"C-Consequences?" I squeaked out, barely audible.

"Consequences that even your own clever mind could not imagine, young Claire." I took a step backwards from him, I kept eyeing the door. I _needed _to get out. I needed to see Shane, or Michael, Eve or even Amelie. I needed someone who could comfort me. I couldn't deal with being a vampire. I could barely think right now, not to mention be able to _live._

"Claire...You know what's happening. If you do not drink then you will die. It is as simple as that." Oliver told me sternly, almost losing his calmness. I shook my head back and forth.

"Ever since I arrived here all you've done is boss me around, told me what to do, Oliver! But _I will not have it! _I'm seventeen years old! How am I supposed to be a vampire? I can't. I won't. Go back to hell where you belong!"

I screamed at him, my emotions going completely overboard before I angrily threw him across the room. I was so scared. I was petrified. No-one _ever _touched Oliver. Let alone hurt him.

I blurred out the door with my new-found vampire speed that I quickly adjusted to. My God it was _fast! _But I quickly ran out of energy from lack of human blood.

I slammed the door shut to the Glass House and I held back the tears, I locked the door and started to move things towards the door, like _that _would help. If Oliver wanted in. He's getting in.

I took out a silver encrusted stake from the cabinet in the kitchen and stood there, waiting for anything. Shane ran down the stairs and stared at me with wide eyes, "Claire! What's going on!?" He instantly went to the kitchen and grabbed a crossbow himself, pointing it towards the kitchen window, opening it slightly so he could get a clear view of any movement.

"O-Oliver, h-he...S-Shane..." I muttered, I dropped to the floor, but he remained in his place. I watched him as he took out his phone and rang Michael, I could hear Michael's ringtone, it was _way _too loud in my ears. I yelped loudly and covered my ears, Shane threw the crossbow down.

"Screw this vampire shit! What's going on, Claire?" He ran to my side and Michael ran down the stairs half naked. He was zipping up his black skinnies, shirtless. He ran to my other side and raised an eyebrow high at Shane, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"What's going on, Shane? Claire?" Michael asked, worry coating his voice completely. I looked at both of them individually and sighed.

"O-Oliver...He...Fed me his blood and killed me." I swallowed hard as tears began to fall down my face. Shane ran a hand through his hair,

"A-And you haven't fed?" Michael asked, quickly understanding the situation whereas Shane was just freaking out that he would become a 'fang-banger'. I shook my head slowly,

"I-I escaped from Oliver just in time but I'm sure that he's on his way right this second. He seemed a little...Pissed. And when I say a _little..._I mean a lot." Michael took my hand gently in his and he kissed it softly while Shane's back was turned as he continued to freak out.

"You're going to get through this, I promise, alright? You just gotta believe me. I know that it seems impossible at first but everything's going to be alright. I'm here for you..."

I began to shake and I fell forwards into his chest, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and Shane turned around then and I felt ever so bad for this. For the whole thing. For everything. Michael scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the sofa, he gently placed me there and he threw a blanket over me. "Just sleep for an hour or two, we'll wake you up for you to feed, okay? We will not lose you, Claire Bear..."

Michael attempted to sooth me as he ran a hand over my hair, I nodded slowly and Shane and Michael both walked into the kitchen. From where I was, it sounded like both boys were both shouting angrily at each other, but right now, sleep sounded like a _much _better option.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hia guys! So I finally got around to updating! I'm sorry that it took so long! Review/Follow/Favorite to send me some love? :D Fwanks for reading! [P.s. More Michael/Claire chapters in the ****_veeeeery _****near future!]**


	3. Can Love Conquer All? M&C Chapter!

**A/n: I'm sooo sorry for not updating this story in a while! I finally got around to writing a new chapter this morning though, sorry for any spelling errors, I was sleepy-typing! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and remember to check out my other Morganville stories to make my day :) Thank youuu, I love you all! Byee! **

* * *

><p><em>"You'll never make me leave<br>I wear this on my sleeve  
>Give me a reason to believe <em>

_So give me all your poison  
>And give me all your pills<br>And give me all your hopeless hearts  
>And make me ill<br>You're running after something  
>That you'll never kill<br>If this is what you want  
>Then fire at will!"<em>

**My Chemical Romance - Thank You For The Venom**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three: Can Love Conquer All?<span>**

**Claire:**

Someone started to shake me gently and my eyes fluttered open to see Michael stood over me. He had a little blood on his cheek and I winced; that was clearly Shane. But knowing Michael, Shane was probably in a much worse condition right now. "W-What happened while I was out?" I asked, concerned for both of their health and well-being.

"Shane happened. He was pissed off because he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. He couldn't deal with the fact that his girlfriend was a vampire and that he would turn into a fang-banger. In the process, my face got a little damaged while I was trying to calm him down, but he's alright now. He's gone upstairs to mope in the shower for a little while," I smiled a little at Michael. If it wasn't for him I don't know what Shane would have done.

The way that Michael was talking about the whole situation made him seem very...Calm about it. Like it was an every day thing. I thought that it was because he had been through it himself and if he panicked, then I would panic and the only thing that would happen would be a massive shit-storm of panic.

"Thank you, Michael. Everything would have fallen apart if you weren't here." I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he lifted me up off the sofa and into a standing position. My legs started to give-way and he caught me before I could fall.

"Er, Claire...Would you like to look in the mirror?" Michael asked. My initial reaction was why would I want to look in the mirror? Did something happen to my face? I nodded slowly, instantly worried about what had happened and if it was permanent; how it could be reversed.

Michael sat me down on his bed upstairs after we eventually made out way up there. He grabbed me a mirror and handed it to me slowly, I hesitantly took it from him and raised it to look at my reflection. It wasn't like the movies and the myths, where vampire had no reflection, because that would stupid. How else was Michael supposed to sort out his beautiful hair and face in the morning? Wait...Did I seriously just say that? Yes. Yes you did, Claire.

I shook my head slowly and focused on the task at hand. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped dramatically unintentionally. My skin was about two shades darker and my lips were starting to go blue, as if I was freezing but I wasn't. I was toasty warm; especially in Michael's room, his room was always a little hotter than expected.

My hair was a little longer than before and my eyes had dark black under-circles. These were all because of lack of blood. Michael sighed and took the mirror back slowly, careful not to make me any angrier than I already was at Oliver for doing this to me. They obviously did this to me to protect the town and to protect me from any harm from other vampires in town. But why didn't they tell me about it? So I could get used to the idea of it, instead of them just diving straight into the deep end and nearly killing me in the process? This was Oliver and Amelie though.

"Your still as beautiful as ever, Claire." Michael said to me softly. I blushed a deep red and if it was visible through my chalky-skin then he would have surely noticed, because I had temporarily turned into a tomato.

Michael leant down to the side of his bed and opened the mini-fridge that he kept up in his room. He bought one himself so it didn't freak Shane out when he went downstairs to fetch himself a late-night-snack. I was perfectly okay with it and I guess now I had to be overjoyed about it. He took out a bloodbag and I swallowed hard with nervousness.

"You can do this, Claire..." Michael grabbed a cup from the side of his bed and poured the blood into it before handing it to me to make it easier to take. I raised the cup to my mouth slowly pretending that it was coffee...It sure as hell didn't smell like Coffee. It smelt like something that would kill me. Once you got past the metal smell, was the delicious scent of something sweet, bitter and perfect in every way possible.

I tilted the cup and when the first bit of blood hit my throat; a fire started inside of me. I decided to try to put it out by drinking the rest of it in one go. Just to get it over with. Why was I doing this? I was drinking blood...Blood?! This was crazy!

I looked at Michael and he smiled at me reassuringly, gesturing for me to continue. "Come on, Claire..." I finished all of it and handed him the cup back shakily. A bit of blood was running down my chin and I wiped it away with my sleeve.

"What have I done?" I murmured to myself, he tilted my head up with his fingertip and shook his head slowly.

"This is the right way to do this, Claire. It's easier than drinking from a human, but far less..." he paused for a few seconds, as if he was lost for words. "Glorious." Wait, so Michael had drunk from a human before? And the way he said glorious was as if he had done it over and over again. He had loved it, I bet. I would too if he would let me. But I couldn't do that. Wouldn't do that.

I was strong enough to beat this and I would.

Michael pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into his chest, exhausted already. This was probably one of the side effects of the transition. Michael kissed my hair and I calmed down slowly, my heart rate decreasing to a normal rate.

"When you first arrived here, I never knew that you would survive the first week." Michael started to tell me quietly. "Not to mention up till now. When I saw you the first time, I never thought that I could handle it. That Shane could handle it. But we have. We've gotten by everything. And we've survived longer because of you Claire. You belong here. Human or Vampire. I know what it feels like to be different. To suddenly change and become somebody new."

"It hurts. It will feel strange now; but you have to understand that this is for the greater good. That was what I kept telling myself. I've gotten a better career now than I ever have done. I've got a beautiful girlfriend and I have the best friends any guy could have. Life doesn't always have to be revolved around blood and killing when your like me."

"You can be like that if you want to be. That's your choice to make. I will be behind you one hundred percent no matter what you choose. If Shane loves you truly; then he will accept you for who you are. Not because of what you are. There isn't much difference between a human and a vampire. Only the strength, so you must be careful with him."

"Make him feel comfortable around you. That's what I had to do with Eve, I had to slowly make my way up to now. She treats me just like anybody else. Love can conquer what you are, Claire. You'll always be the cute little fragile girl that I remember." That sent me off to sleep and I felt safe in his arms, he was like an older brother to me. One that I knew I could trust and one that I would never lose.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Review** me what you thought and I'll love you forever!**

**~x~**


End file.
